House Of Drama(season 1)
Short Summary House Of Drama is an Internet American reality television show formed by a group of teenagers living in New Jersey. It brings together a fusion of the hit reality shows MTV's The Real World and Oxygen's Bad Girls Club. Format A group of seven to eight rebellious young adults, who are between the ages of 18 and 25, moves in a house who try to co-exist with different personalities, lives, race and sexual orientations and above all they must try to adapt to the frequent changes of moods and behaviors of their roommates. The roommates must also obey all the rules that were given to them prior to moving in, the main one being no physical violence towards anyone including the producers. The roommates cannot intrude a production room and must tolerate various interviews in their diary rooms. During the show, some roommates may divide the house into cliques, create havoc to satisfy themselves, book parties and hook-up in clubs, go grocery shopping, and try to maintain their personal lives. The roommates are allowed to contact their families and people with whom they are in personal relationship(s) with. The roommates are given a home computer. No television sets were included in the House Of Drama in this or any of the previous seasons. They are also allowed to have frequent visitors to visit them. The roommates in the house are there to co-exist with each other to accomplish specific goals and must tolerate situations in order to "make it" at the end of the season; they accomplish this by staying in the show without being removed or voluntarily leaving the show. Bullying and tag teaming are seen throughout the series of the House Of Drama. At the end of the show, some of the cast will change their ways, look at life in a different perspective, builds a back-bone, or becomes a role model which are the key results in the show. In each season, when a roommate is removed or leaves on their own terms, a collage of memorable videos of that roommate is played shortly after their leave. The memorable videos are a collage of situations that the roommate was in or was most notable as. Cast The House Of Drama takes seven young adults living close to the New Jersey, Delaware, Maryland ,New York and Pennsylvania areas who have serious anger, commitment, substance abuse and other serious issues and move them into a nice house in New Jersey who are dealt with numerous camera crew who films every minute of the roommates personal life, their relationships inside and outside the house and their fights and arguements with each other with each other. Tyler Ridgeway became the first season Fan Favorite defeating fellow cast members Domonique McCoy & Leslie Munoz with 66 percent of the votes. 'Original Roommates' Seven young adults are selected to be originals, which means they are the seven at the start of the show. If they are violent, brake certain rules or leave on their own accord producers will replace them. 'Replacement Roommates' In every season of the House Of Drama one or more roommates will be asked to leave the house either to violence, physical fighting or choosing to leave their own accord. This gives the producers the chance to bring in a new roommate which arrives to the house in a day or two to replace the fellow roommate. Duration of Cast Notes *''1'':Shariff is removed from the house in Episode 5 after a physical altercation with Aaron. *''2'':Keionnia replaced Shariff in Episode 6. *''3'':Malissa is removed in Episode 7 after a physical altercation with Tyler. *''4'':Aaron voluntarily leaves the house in Episode 8 after an argument with Domonique. *''5'':Alexis and David replaced Malissa and Aaron in Episode 9. *''6'':Alexis is removed in Episode 11 after a physical altercation with Maqueal. * 7'':'David''' voluntarily leaves the house in Episode 11 after getting drunk and fighting Tyler. *''8'':Leslie is removed from the house in Episode 12 after a physical altercation with Maqueal. Episodes 1.1-Bad Company Season 1 begins with seven young adults meeting at the House Of Drama in New Jersey. Domonique and Tyler are the first ones to arrive at the house. The two then bond, decide to share a room together and then they go out. Leslie, Aaron, and Shariff meet together in the house after and take the bedroom with 3 beds in it. Malissa & Maqueal are the last ones to arrive and they take the last room. Eventually, all seven meet each other together at the house and tensions flare between Domonique and Malissa, who feels the need to call people out and tells them what she realy thinks. A physical fight occurs between the girls & Malissa is sent to a hotel. Tyler says in the confessional that it's going to be a long 3 months in the house. 1.2-A House Divided The episode begins with Malissa returning from the hotel and her raising more hell in the house and waking everyone up from the night before. Tyler, sick of Malissa's antics, tells her to shut up and an arguement insues between the two. The argue squarely divides the house, with Domonique, Tyler and Leslie on one side and Malissa, Maqueal, Shariff and Aaron on one side. Aaron & Shariff start to try and win Domonique's affections even though they both have girlfriends at home. Angered by the boys' betrayal, Malissa & Maqueal call up the guy's girlfriends and both of the boys' relationships are ended effectively. 1.3-Love Triangle Malissa decides to kick up the deviance a notch and mess with Tyler's things and throw them in the pool. Tyler gets her back by putting her clothes in the trashcan on Trash Day and putting her clothe sin the Salvation Army bins. Shariff & Aaron get more competitive with trying to win Domonique's affections but she really wants nothing to do with either guy. Tyler's friend Coriseia comes to visit and gets into it with Maqueal and Tyler ends up throwing a drink in her face. 1.4-Shot Down & Locked Down The boys' friendship begins to decline in their quest to win Domonique and they turn on each other. Tyler and Malissa agree to call a truce for now but Leslie & Maqueal aren't having it and begin a brand new war to get control over the house. Aaron's ex girlfriend comes and ruins his chances at trying to get Domonique. The seven roommates to go a club and it isn't all fun and drinks when Shariff gets locked up after a club fight. 1.5-It's Goin Down!!! Shariff comes back home from his stay in jail and takes his anger out on everyone in the house, which prompts his roommates to turn on him. Tyler & Malissa actually start to find out they have lots in common and begin to form a friendship. Leslie & Maqueal's rivalry gets stronger after Maqueal deletes a message from Leslie's boyfriend. Shariff's anger gets the best of him and he attacks Aaron and gets sent home. *Shariff Is Removed From The House. 1.6-The New Girl A new girl, Keionnia, arrrives at the house in Shariff's place and quickly proves to be competition for Aaron in trying to get with Domonique. The seven roommates decide to go to a therapist where Tyler, Domonique & Keionnia air some personal issues. Malissa plots with Maqueal to try and take over the house with a original out of the way. They mess with Keionnia until she is provoked and has to go to a hotel. Tyler sees this and confronts Malissa and Maqueal on it. They argue and Tyler ends the truce and Malissa declares that Tyler with be the next to go. *Keionnia Replaces Shariff. 1.7-Boyfriends, Girlfriends & Lesbians Keionnia comes home from the hotel and begins to bond with Tyler & Domonique more and she reveals that's she's a lesbian. Aaron tries to get back with his girlfriend but she doesn't want him anymore. Malissa & Maqueal put their plan to get Tyler out into action, but their plan backfires and Malissa is kicked out of the house and Maqueal is left by herself against the other roommates. *Malissa Is Removed From The House. 1.8-Another One Bites The Dust Maqueal finds herself in a corner without her partner in crime, Malissa and Leslie makes it her mission to remove her from the house. Aaron gets sadder & sadder as he watches Domonique hook up with Keionnia and that his relationship is now completely ruined. Tyler & Leslie try to comfort him but he doesn't want to hear what they have to say. Aaron thinks back on the experience and realizes it was Maqueal's fault his girlfriend dumped her. He verbally attacks Maqueal and decides he no longer wants to be on the show. He packs his bags and leaves for good. *Aaron Leaves The House Willingly. 1.9-New People, New Drama David & Alexis enter the house to replace Malissa & Aaron. Domonique gets closer to Keionnia but things go south when Domonique finds out Keionnia has a girl on the side. Alexis decides to stir up some drama between the roommates who were there before her and Keionnia & Domonique end up turning on each other while Leslie & Maqueal form a temporary alliance to stop Alexis from causing anymore drama. *Alexis & David Replace Malissa & Aaron. 1.10-Confusion & Chaos Alexis tries to get to the top of the pecking order in the house but Leslie & Maqueal prove to be roadblocks in her way. Tyler & Domonique get a chance to write and publish a book. Keionnia tries to salvage her relationship with Domonique and David slowly begins to realize that maybe that this house isn't right for him. The episode ends with Alexis getting into a physical fight with Maqueal. 1.11-Jumped!!! The episode starts off right where Episode 10 left off with the continuation of the fight between Alexis and Maqueal. Leslie, who is now on Maqueal's side, hops in the fight and Alexis gets jumped. The fight involves kicking, pulling, biting, and punching. Alexis is removed from the house because she threw the first punch. The six remaining roommates go to Atlantic City, but the fight still weighed heavily on David's mind and he gets drunk. Tyler goes to check on him but David gets agressive and they fight. David lost the fight but swung first. He goes to a hotel and thinks things over and decides to leave the house for good. *Alexis Is Removed From The Show. *David Leaves The Show Willingly. 1.12-All The Way Turnt Up The five remaining cast members try to enjoy Atlantic City but things get ugly when Leslie & Maqueal become enemies again. Domonique & Keionnia manage to repair their relationship, but decide to remain as friends. Tyler gets into a club fight and in lock up for the night. That same night, Leslie decides she's done with Maqueal and they get into a fight and Leslie is sent home. *Leslie Is Removed From The Show. 1.13-It All Ends Here The remaining roommates spend their final days in the house by clubbing and making peace with each other, remembering all the altercations they've had and looking forward to changing things when they get back home. The last four decide to take a picture to remember the experience and then they leave the house for good. 1.14-Season 1 Reunion Part 1 The 10 roommates(Domonique, Tyler, Leslie, Shariff, Malissa, Aaron, Maqueal, Keionnia, Alexis & David) get together again to discuss the dramas of Season 1. Maqueal & Leslie meet again and get into a fight. Keionnia and Domonique argue over their relationship problems and David explains why he left the house so early. Alexis also confronts Leslie and Maqueal on jumping her and with some help from her a family member in the audience she fights both girls again. 1.15-Season 1 Reunion Part 2 The reunion continues picking up with the fight between Alexis, Leslie & Maqueal. Domonique discusses the war between Shariff & Aaron and gets into a fight with one of their girlfriends. Tyler confronts David and what were his real motives behind the fight in Atlantic City and David explains why he left. Malissa & Tyler clash once again and explain how the feud between the two got started. The roommates say their final words, where they are in their lives and how the show changed them for the better or worse. Also the Fan Favorite is announced and Season 1 officially comes to a close and Season 2 auditions are announced. References Seasons Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4: Ocean City Season 5: Hollywood Season 6: New York Season 7: Atlanta Season 8: San Diego Season 9: Miami Season 10: Las Vegas Season 11: All Stars Spin Offs I Love Domonique House Of Drama Challenge Pokemon Trainer Competition Noteable Cast Members Domonique McCoy '' ''Tyler Ridgeway